


Reiner Braun Preparing To Pipe You

by TopSecretLoser



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Mild Smut, My First Smut, Porn With Plot, Romance, Shameless Smut, Smut, Some Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:07:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29752440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TopSecretLoser/pseuds/TopSecretLoser
Summary: You have a bit of a rough day and eventually get a little scratch. Reiner insists that he helps you, and it just so happens that one thing leads to another and it gets a little spicy ;)  Credits to @Mossymoon (I copied like 5 lines of dialogue from them because it was really good) You should check out their works :)
Relationships: Reiner Braun/Reader, Reiner Braun/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 50





	Reiner Braun Preparing To Pipe You

**Author's Note:**

> I literally wrote this at 2 a.m. on my trip to see family in New York, so if any of it is trash please let me know! I am more than happy to hear your criticisms! Leave a kudos if you liked, and I'm willing to take any requests you have! Let me know what you thought about the story. :) (And if anyone can teach me how to properly format this I will literally marry you, like please help what is this format-)  
> ❤For anyone just here for smut, it's near the end❤  
> ❤Thanks for reading luvs❤

You’re woken by a rough shaking at your shoulders. Before you can even begin to understand where you are, you hear a female voice saying something. You were so out of it, you have no clue who was speaking, nor what was being said. As you sit up, the shaking at your shoulders stops and you begin to rub your eyes.

“-n wall Sina...so much!”

You open your eyes and after adjusting to the bright light, you see Sasha beside your bed excitedly pacing back and forth. Her hands are clasped together and she already has all her gear on, but why? 

“Why are you already dressed, and what were you saying before?” You yawn.  
“I said today’s the day we get to go to Wall Sina! Imagine all the food there, even meat!”  
“You know,” you swing your legs over the edge of your bed and stretch, “I hear the MP’s get meat all the time. After we’re outta the 104th I’m sure you’ll want to join them, huh?”

She seemed to be too busy thinking about it to listen to you. Although it was hard to keep up with her sometimes, you were thankful she’s woken you up almost every day of the past 5 months. From day one she seemed to take a liking to you and you to her. Across the barracks you see Mikasa sitting up in her bed, clutching her scarf in her hands. 

“Sasha, you need to be able to control yourself. The people of wall Sina are much more reserved than everyone else.” She stares down at her scarf as she speaks.

The rest of the barrack seems to wake up one by one as you get dressed. Although you were also excited, Mikasa was right, you should try to keep your excitement concealed. Keith Shadis mentioned that it was time to practice using ODM gear in more densely populated areas. Both as normal ODM practice, and as a demonstration of what it is like to work in the Garrison or as a MP member.  
As you put on your ODM gear, you lightly winced. Although some make using ODM gear look effortless and easy as breathing, the truth is that it’s unbelievably straining. It took a lot of effort to balance yourself in the air, and across your body were familiar marks of where the straps had last been.  
After you finish, you walk outside to see most of the 104th already gathered around Shadis, awaiting instruction. You stand next to Annie and Mikasa in an organized lineup, and manage to see Reiner standing orderly in line, awaiting instruction beside Eren. You often wondered how those two managed to be so unmistakably determined. As everyone joined the lineup, Keith Shadis started to pace between the rows of people. Thankfully, this wasn’t a rerun of your first day when he hunted down those that looked weak and grilled them, but he still didn’t act any bit more friendly.

“Listen up! Today we will be entering Wall Sina as previously mentioned! You will be broken up into groups, and upon arrival will be given further instruction! Understood?” He shouted loud and clear.  
“Yes sir!” Everyone collectively responded.  
“(Y/N), Eren, Jean, Reiner, Armin, and Connie will be group A!”  
You let out a quiet groan. You were very thankful to be in a group with Reiner, however Jean and Eren are going to be awful to deal with. Especially without Mikasa there to keep peace. She seems to let out a quiet gasp from beside you and tenses up. She hated being separated from him, you noticed that the very first day that you met her.  
Once Keith Shadis finished listing off groups you all made your way to wall Sina. Already you could see Jean and Eren throwing glares at one another, and when you arrived it wasn’t any better. Reiner took initiative and decided to be the leader of our group, Keith Shadis instructed him to take the role of a MP officer while Eren, Jean, Connie, Armin, and I are new recruits. Reiner told us that Group A was instructed to Stohess District, from there we’re supposed to make our way to multiple locations in order to practice a protective formation for guard practice.

“Okay,” Reiner looks down at a paper given to him by Shadis, “He suggested Eren and Jean take the lead, Armin and Connie take the middle, and me and (Y/N) take the flank.”  
“Great.” Eren angrily huffs.  
“Hey, I don’t want to work with you either!” Jean raises his voice and a few people look your way.  
“Guys, please! It’ll only be for a short while and after that you can go back to arguing, I think this contributes to our rankings.” Armin pleads.  
“What he said,” you agree, “besides, I’m pretty sure you two are specifically together as a test of cooperation, moreover I think we’re being watched by an actual MP.”  
“Yeah let’s just get this over with already, I don’t need you two tanking my ranking.” Connie ironically chimes in despite being a lower rank than both of them.

Reiner lets out a heavy exhale and tries to stay patient with everyone. You can tell that he sees how conflicting this group is. He hands the paper to Eren and Jean, explaining the route we have to take and how to take it. Thankfully you didn’t have to worry about that and only had to follow along, but you still felt a bit conflicted towards Eren and Jean leading the way.  
When the six of you get in formation above the streets and start moving along, it goes smoothly, Armin and Connie seemed to lag behind a tiny bit, but they weren’t in your or Reiner’s way so you didn’t bother mentioning it. When possible you would catch glances at Reiner, despite his large frame he seemed to effortlessly glide through the air. His blonde hair lightly shined in the sunlight and a bead of sweat formed on his temple. Every so often he would wipe his forehead or run a hand through his hair because as it blew in the wind it often parted in an odd way. He seemed to sneak glances at you too, appreciating how beautiful you looked flying through the air even though you were straining from it.  
Just as you suspected, you could feel someone watching you all, likely an MP that was ordered to grade you. You managed to notice them standing on a nearby building watching all of you, but before you could see who, you almost slammed into Connie.

“Woah!” You steady your ancorchs into the buildings beside you just in time to stop yourself.  
“Careful! Are you okay?” Connie turns his head to check on you.”  
“Yeah I’m fine,” you were actually three feet away from colliding with him, but you wanted to look like it was under control, “what’s the hold up?”  
“Eren and Jean are arguing,” Armin sighs, “they don’t know which way we go.”  
“Right!” Jean yells, “I remember Reiner telling us we go right here after the last left!”  
“Listen horseface, Reiner said left! Do I have to-”  
“Hey, hey!” Reiner interrupts them but they continue.  
“That’s it!” Eren yells.

Eren jumps onto the nearest rooftop and gestures for Jean to join him, as usual, it was clear they were going to solve another dispute with a physical fight. Jean hops onto the same rooftop, and you simply wished Mikasa was here to stop them as usual. Considering you were being watched and graded, you made sure to try and quickly stop them before any hits were thrown.  
You hop onto the rooftop and place a hand on Jean’s shoulder, before you can utter a single word, and Jean can register the touch on his shoulder, he reels back for a punch. He elbows you in the face and you stumble back, holding your nose with your eyes defensively shut, dangling along the edge of the rooftop. Your arms begin to desperately try and balance you to no avail, but thankfully Reiner seemingly appearing out of nowhere grabbed the front of your collar. You were now clutching to Reiner's arm as your tiptoes almost slipped off of the edge. Quickly, he pulled you to his chest with a heavy sigh of relief. Your heart skipped a beat and you tightly held Reiner back, relishing the feeling of stabilization and safety in his large embrace.  
After no more than a second, Reiner let go and turned to Eren and Jean. He wanted nothing more than to give them hell, but he knew that all you wanted right now was to still get a good ranking after this whole mess. In the corner of your eye you see a strange figure talking notes.

“We aren’t supposed to turn here,” he huffs, “in four more blocks we turn right and meet up with the other groups.” he angrily pinches the bridge of his nose trying to be patient.  
“Guys,” Armin whispers, “I can see someone watching us right now!”  
“Come on! Let’s argue later, I have a reputation to uphold!” Connie says while gently swaying between two buildings.

You all get back in formation without another word even though Jean wanted to apologize profusely and try to make it up to you. For once, he didn’t care about beating Eren in the stupid argument, all the while Reiner battled internally to keep his temper. You all moved with a quickened pace, but Reiner seemed to slow down a tiny bit when he looked over at you.

“What’s wrong?” You asked.  
“You’re bleeding! Are you okay?” He almost completely stops but decides to keep moving.  
“I am?” You lift a hand to your lip and feel warm blood, you were pretty embarrassed, you hated looking bad in front of Reiner.  
“Your lip looks busted. Once we group back with everyone I can help you with it.”

The rest of the trip went smoothly and you were happy to be joined with everyone again. When you met up with everyone else, it seemed they were just simply standing around awaiting instruction from Keith Shadis. From the moment you began to walk towards Reiner to tell him you didn’t need any help, Krista approached you with Yimir following her.

“(Y/N)! What happened?” She looked at you, her face filled with concern.  
“I just got in a little trouble.” You lightly smile trying to make her feel less worried.  
“It’s okay, I can help patch you up.” She beams a warm smile.  
“Oh it’s okay I’ll manage just fine.” You politely decline.  
“But-”  
“Hey,” Ymir smiles wrapping her arm around Krista’s shoulder, “you heard her! She’s fine, let’s go wandering around before Keith Shadis gets back.” Ymir smiles.

Ymir leads Krista away before she can protest and you let out a sigh of relief. It’s short lived though as you feel a heavy palm rest on your shoulder. You turn around to see Reiner with his arms crossed and an eyebrow raised. You held your breath wondering how bad your lip looked.

“It’s okay Reiner,” you say before he starts offering to help again, “I’ll be fine.”  
“No, it’s not okay.” He looks down at you, “Just look at the ground.” He points.

You look down to see a small spot of blood on the ground. As you examine it, another drop of blood falls from your chin and hits the ground with a small splat. A small bit of it hits your training boots, you can only wonder how hard of a punch Jean can pack considering how badly his elbow got you.

“I’m sure the bleeding will stop soon.” You reassure him, “let’s just-”  
“Either you come with me, or I’m confronting those assholes.” His voice sounds threatening and low, “Which will it be? Option A, or B.” His voice returns to its normal, calming state.  
“But-” you scan his face recognizing Reiner is Reiner, no matter what you say there’s no way getting out of this, “Option B.” you sigh.  
“Ahh,” he says with a smirk on his face, “I was hoping you’d choose option B, but oh well. Let’s go.” 

Without warning he grabs your hand and leads you away from everyone else, leading you two wherever he seemed fit. You kept quiet wondering if your hand was sweaty, also wondering how Reiner was acting so strange recently. You’ve been close friends for a while now, but he’s been getting closer and you and him have been spending even more time together recently. Come to think of it, what did he consider you as anyways? You’ve been in love with him since you two first met, but-

“Once second.” Reiner releases your hand and walks into a nearby bar

You were only two blocks away and around the corner from where everyone else was, so it’s not like you were lost or anything. You pressed your hand to your lip once more, feeling blood that seemed slightly dried, but still slowly dripping from your chin. After just a few moments, Reiner comes out of the bar with a cloth in one hand and a wooden pint glass with ice and water in it. 

“Here,” he points to an alleyway with some crates against the walls, “sit on that crate there.”  
“Why?” you ask while doing as he told.  
“This way we can be face to face.” 

You sat in the desolate alleyway with Reiner walking towards you. He adjusted himself to be between your legs as you sat on the edge of the crate, you were at eye level, your breath hitched realizing how close he was to you. He dipped the cloth into the cup, getting the corner damp, as he did this you studied his features closely, talking in every detail. How soft his fluffy blonde hair looked, how the tip of his nose was slightly upturned while the bridge of his nose had a slight bump, and how toned the veins in his arms and hands looked as he rolled up his sleeves revealing his muscular forearms. The second he looked back up at you, you averted your face, trying not to look mesmerized by the power this man held over your heart. It was at this moment Reiner noticed how close he was to you.

Shit, I didn’t know I had gotten this close… I can’t believe she trusts me enough to be between her legs like this, I better not mess this up… God she’s gorgeous, I’ve got to marry her already. How can she seem to control my heart like this? I’m burning up just looking at her, I better get this over with before I get too excited and get carried away… Marry me…

“This will be a little cold,” Reiner nervously warns, “if at any point it’s a little too much to handle, don’t hesitate to say so.”  
“Mhm,” You nod, unable to speak.

Reiner gently grabbed your chin before his forefinger and thumb, his calloused fingertips gently gripping your chin. This forced you to look at him, but he averted his gaze to try and not get any more nervous. He had a pinkish blush across his cheeks and the tips of his ears, his golden eyes held their gaze at your lips. Gently, he began to wipe the blood off of your chin, the wet cloth sending a cold sensation through your face. He was very careful, and made sure not to make a mess, whenever he re-dipped the cloth he made sure to use another corner keeping it clean. Finally, the blood was all off, now he just had to clean off your lip. He wiped your bottom lip and you held your breath as he did so. Once your lip was done with, he set down the cloth and gently grabbed an ice cube from the pint glass.  
By now, Reiner was getting excited, and you’d be lying if you said you weren’t excited either. You both knew this was supposed to be nothing more than him patching you up right? You both took a second to take in the true gravity of the situation, but you didn’t want whatever was happening to stop, and you definitely wanted this moment to continue.

“Reiner? What's the ice for?” Your voice was hushed.  
“Shh,” he unfurled his fingers to hold the length of your jaw in a tighter grasp, “just stay still.” his voice was only a whisper.

By now the blush on Reiner’s face was still there, but he wasn’t one bit nervous anymore. He felt his pants growing a little tighter, and now that Reiner could tell you were attracted to him, he was filled with a new found confidence that overtook both of your reasoning. From this point forward, he stopped second guessing his actions.  
Gently, Reiner’s thumb rubbed over your bottom lip, he took in the feeling of your soft lip against his calloused fingertips. Carefully, he held your face while dragging the ice along your lip, holding it against where it had been bruised. The ice lightly stung, but it began to numb your lip. For a moment, his eyes flickered up to yours, he had a hungry look in his golden eyes and a half lidded gaze as he curiously and devilishly looked at you. Your hands lightly gripped the edges of the crate, watching his soft lips upturn into a smirk. 

“Hmm, and to think I thought you and Armin were a thing for a little while.” He said while keeping his grin.  
“Me and Armin? No-No! I’m sure guys such as him and yourself don’t have time to play around with, well, girls like me.” You try not to trip over your own words best as possible.  
“Oh?” His face seemed much closer than it had been only a few moments ago, “Is that right? And just what exactly is that supposed to mean?”  
“I-I’m not sure myself.” Your body tenses up and your face feels hot.  
“Just what am I going to do with you…”

He carefully removes his hand from your chin, keeping his left hand holding the ice to your lip as cold water drips down your chin. With his left hand, he holds the side of your face, his thumb resting on your lips next to the ice. Carefully he slips his left thumb into your mouth, gently he rests it between the top and bottom rows of your teeth, forcing your mouth open. He presses the ice deeper into your lip, and by now it was completely numb.

“You know…” his smirk grows as he sees how flustered you are, “a guy such as myself has plenty of time to play around with a girl like you.”

Your breath hitched at his words, and you were in a complete trance. Reiner had you wrapped around his finger, you knew it, he knew it, and neither of you had a single problem with that. As he pulls closer you take in his scent, he smelt like campfire and alcohol with a hint of sweat, none of it was overwhelming. He takes in your priceless expression before slipping the ice cube into your mouth and holding either side of your face with his warm, large, rough hands. He closed the distance between you two and you met his warm lips. You were almost paralyzied by the shock you felt, but your hands managed to reach up from his sides to his hair where you gently ran your fingers through it. He gently moaned at the touch and began to suck at your numb lip, bruising it even more as you felt the strong contrast between your cold lips and his warm lips. With one, trembling hand you gently snaked it from his neck down, savoring the feeling of his abs under his tight shirt, doing this made a light moan escape his lips.  
He removes his right hand from your face and palms over your chest while he trails sloppy kisses down from the corner of your lip to your jaw, and finally your neck. You lightly moan at the sensation, only now realizing the ice cube was now in his mouth making the hair on the back of your neck raise. He gently slips his hand under your shirt while kissing your neck, you start to moan again, but this time he covers your mouth with his hand. Your muffled moans only make him even more turned on, and when you get even louder, he removes his hand from your mouth and covers your lips with his after gently letting out a low moan into your mouth. One hand began rubbing your thigh while the other held yours in a tight grip, pinning you by your wrist to the wall.

“Reiner! (Y/N!)!” You hear Connie yelling your names.

You freeze in place and Reiner quickly tugs your shirt down, making sure to cover your exposed body with his large frame. He quickly grabs either side of your hips and lowers you down from the crate effortlessly. You press up against the wall and he does the same, he quickly combs through his hair with his fingers trying to smooth it out while you tuck your shirt back in. 

“(Y/N)! I’ve got food for you!” You hear Sasha’s voice followed by the sound of a burst of gas on two sets of ODM gear.  
“Sasha, (Y/N) wouldn’t fall for that. Say something like ‘Reiner there's a fight that needs to be broken up’ and then he’ll come running in no time.”

You hear their footsteps grow closer as they pass by the alleyway. You hold your breath trying to make as little noise as possible. If these two found you and Reiner like this, it would be impossible to make them not blab about it, well, unless you were to coax Sasha with food of course, but Connie was another story. Reiner nods towards the cloth and pint glass, you grab both.

“Hey, whatever happened with that whole fight thing?” You hear Sasha ask as you and Reiner quietly walk out of the alleyway behind them.  
“Jean and Eren were fighting over something stupid when Jean accidently hit (Y/N). You should’ve seen everyone’s faces.” Connie laughs.  
“Hey Connie, hey Sasha!” Reiner announces himself as the two of them turn around.  
“Hey there you two are!” Sasha beams.  
“About time too! We were getting worried for a bit. Shadis says it’s time to head out.”  
“We’ll be right there,” You remove the cloth from your lips, “just let me give the bartender his stuff back.” you smile.  
“Jeez! That looks way more bruised than before, you sure you’re okay?” Connie shouts.  
“I’m fine- it’s just the healing process.” You suspiciously explain as Reiner nervously scratches the back of his neck.  
“Let’s go then, (Y/N) can catch up to us in a bit.” Reiner says knowing that you still need a few moments to make yourself presentable.

They all head off and you thank God that Sasha and Connie were the ones that went looking for you two. Had it been Armin, Mikasa, Bertholdt, or pretty much anyone else they probably would’ve caught on right away. Today was a long day to say the least.


End file.
